Cell death (e.g., via apoptosis, autophagy, cornification, necrosis) is a common feature of many diseases or disorders affecting sensory perception. For example, mis-regulation of cell death (e.g., apoptosis, necrosis) can cause a partial or complete loss of hearing, vision, taste, smell, or touch. Mis-regulated cell death can also cause distortions of these senses.
Cell death, most typically via apoptosis, is a common feature of many retinal degenerative diseases. This controlled type of cell death happens normally in development and some body functions, but when it happens abnormally in the retina, it can kill the cells required for light detection and vision. Mis-regulation of cell death is also implicated in acquired and genetic hearing impairment. Exposure to excessive noise can trigger cell death in terminally differentiated sensory hair cells, leading to noise-induced hearing loss. The use of therapeutic drugs, such as aminoglycoside antibiotics and cisplatin, can also result in the activation of cell death in sensory hair cells leading to hearing loss. Not only therapeutic drugs, but also industrial compounds and pharmaceutical excipients (e.g., solvents and the like) can activate cell death mechanisms inappropriately. Mis-regulated cell death can also contribute to the development of presbycusis, also known as age-related hearing loss.
There is a need in the art to develop therapies to combat sensory loss, including sensory loss caused by mis-regulation of cell death. There is also a need in the art to develop therapies to treat drug-induced ototoxity.